


Curtis the Faggot Gets His Eyes Ripped Out

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month 2019, Curtashi Month 2019, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: Useless faggot Curtis gets his head popped like a zit and his eyes crushed. He bleeds out like a stuck pig.Shiro pisses on his screaming pile of flesh.





	Curtis the Faggot Gets His Eyes Ripped Out

"Oh, Shiro! Why don't you love me?" Curtis cries out in agony when Shiro blows him off fro the nth time. He's been doing nothing but complaining like a piece of shit and Shiro's not sure how mcuh more of the faggot he can take.

"Because youre an annoying piece of shit?" Shiro says when he looks at the ugly piece of shit he got married to. Te coalition couldnt even give him a faggot with a decent face. "I'd rather be married to a piece of shit. At least it'd be easier to get rid of."

Curtis cries like a nasty gaping hole he calls an asshole does when he eats too many beans and Shiro can't deal with the whining. Such an unsufferable piece of shit just keeps fucking whining.

"you can't do this! The coalition wont let you!"

"I wish you would just fucking die already. At least then I wont have to worry about your nasty asshole trying to slid upon me when I'm asleep."

Curtis wont stop crying thorugh and Shiro decides he really cant deal with the moping faggot he's stuck with. He doesn't mean to but he grabs Curtis by the head a squeezes.His head gives way like a fruit and curtis squeals as his skin slips off his disgusting skull. Shiro's not sure what to do but he digs his thumbs right down into Curtis's shit brown eyes.

"Just fucking die. No one gets how I'm just sick of you. I get joy out of bringing you misery and pain. If anyone in the coalition wants to save you they can try but no one actually cares about your ugly ass."


End file.
